Outbreak Friend
by Kuro Erie
Summary: RE6 Spoilers inside! A few of the characters meet a young man in China, who helps some, gets in the way of others and just is a complete idiot around few. This is the encounters he has with the main characters.


**Outbreak Friend**

**I don't own, nor will I ever own Resident Evil**

_Spoilers for Resident Evil 6_

**Ada's POV**

I sat down on the subway and looked around. The chainsaw c-virus piece of Shit was not my problem anymore and I had some down time for myself now, before that damn doppelganger got what was coming for her! I heard the door open and a young man with brown hair walked into the cart, he wore brown cargo pants, black gloved hands and a tight grey long sleeve shirt. What stood out about him was the 909 in his left hand that faced the ground.

"Hello."

He smiled at me showing perfect white teeth and his purple eyes scanned over me quickly. I lowered my crossbow and smiled at him.

"Hi… Odd that you have a 909 for a subway ride!"

He looked at me with those eyes and smirked.

"Said the person with the crossbow!"

I smirked at him. He motioned to the seat across from him.

"Sit, you have time before we reach the canal!"

I sat down across from him and looked at him.

"What is a kid like you doing here, in the middle of a Bio-Outbreak?"

He looked out the window behind him and smiled.

"An old friend of my sister needed help with a job… Something to do with a small virus that he needs a sample of…"

I smiled at him.

"I finally found someone to compete with! Fair warning, I don't like sharing my employers!"

He looked at me and waved his right hand at me.

"You wouldn't want to work for the man that I do… He has a little problem with you…"

I smirked, a former client of mine. The man turned to the back of the train and pointed his 909 at the door. J'avo walked through it and he opened fire on them. I lifted my Ammo Box 50 and opened fire.

"Goodbye, Ada!"

The man ran to the back door and pulled out a grapple gun, waving his right hand goodbye as he shot the grapple and flew off of the train. The last J'avo was killed and I looked after the man.

"Odd man!"

**Helena's POV**

I looked around; Leon had run off to look for a key, leaving me alone.

"Hello, Helena!"

I turned to a man in cargo pants, a tight grey shirt and a pair of dark shades. He had a 909 holstered on his left hip.

"How are you?"

I lifted my Picador and pointed it at him. He lifted his hands and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you… I'm on a tight schedule!"

I waved my gun at him.

"Who are you?"

He smirked and looked over the top of his glasses; purple eyes meeting my light brown eyes.

"Captain Chambers of the BSAA Foxtrot Team!"

His eyes scanned the area and he froze them on one spot. I turned and saw it, a monster with an arm that was a chainsaw. It moved towards me with its chainsaw arm lifted above its head. Chambers lifted his gun and fired three quick shots into its head. It fell to the ground and I looked at him.

"You go around, I'll handle this BOW!"

He smiled and spun his pistol a few time and gave a smiled before he opened fire again. I turned and ran down an alley.

"Leon, I found a BSAA Captain and need you to help me kill a BOW that is attacking him!"

"Understood, I'll be there in a minute!"

I ran back and saw the destroyed BOW and Captain Chambers was nowhere to be seen. Leon ran out and looked around, pistols drawn.

"Where is he?"

I looked around and saw a flash of purple on one of the rooftops.

"I don't know!"

**Pier's POV**

I looked around a corner and saw Ada glaring at a man younger than me by at least a few years. He held a 909 in his left hand that faced the ground.

"I don't care about the deal, I need a sample!"

Ada sighed and glared at him.

"You want the sample, come and get it, Captain!"

He spun his leg around in a spinning reverse kick, but Ada blocked. She went for a kick to the chest, but was hit in the jaw by the man's fist. She stumbled back and ran away. He pointed his 909 and opened fire, missing by a few inches. I walked out and pointed my gun at him.

"Stand down, sir!"

He dropped his pistol and kicked it away. He put his hands on his head and got onto his knees. I moved towards him and pulled out my handcuffs.

"What are you doing here, sir?"

I put the cuffs on his hands, which were covered by black gloves, and lifted him up and spun him to look at me. His shades blocked my view of his eyes and he smiled at me.

"I am on the job… So please let me go, before I hurt you!"

I glared at him, yanked the shades from his face and smashed them.

"Ops! You should by better shades next time!"

He had his eyes closed and opened them. Purple eyes glared at me.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

He spun around and his boot connected with my neck, I turned and saw him unlock the cuff on his right hand. He waved and sprinted for the door.

"Goodbye, _Dear Heart_!"

He left a grapple gun and fired, flying away before I could reach him. His 909 rested on the ground by a badge. I walked over and lifted it. Captain Wolf Chambers, US Special Operations Delta Team.

"Chris, I encountered Ada… She was arguing with a Spec Ops Captain, Wolf Chambers!"

"Piers, do you have him with you?"

I looked at his 909 and lifted it.

"No, he attacked me before running off. He dropped his 909 and his badge on the way out, that is how I know who he is."

"Okay, meet me at the rendezvous point! I'll ask you more about him there!"

**Wolf's POV**

I walked towards my jet ski. I hopped onto it and felt for my badge as I saw a bunch of patrol boats.

"Shit! I dropped it with my 909!"

I hopped off and moved back towards the room that that BSAA Agent had smashed my sun glasses.

"I hope you took it, than I get to hurt you real bad!"

I saw Carla fall and splat against the deck. I started to sprint towards the hanger. The one way they could get out! I moved into the room and jumped onto a jet's wing. Two BSAA agents ran in.

"I'm going to need my badge and gun now!"

The two looked at me with their guns lifted. The one from before glared at me.

"What were you doing with Ada?"

I sighed and slide down the wing and landed a few meters from them.

"I was sent by my sister's old coworker and Spec Ops was sent into help the BSAA."

The second agent stepped closer.

"Chambers is your last name, right?"

I nodded.

"Are you related to Rebecca?"

I smirked as I recognized the BSAA agent.

"Christopher Redfield, BSAA Alpha Team Captain! Nice to meet you, I'm Wolf Chambers, Rebecca's younger brother by 9 years. Captain of Spec Ops Delta Team, my team is around somewhere, I'm sure they are in some minor place evacuating people!"

Chris waved for his friend to give me my handgun and badge. He walked over and handed me my things and I smiled at him.

"Who are you?"

He glared at my purple eyes.

"Nice eyes, not a natural color!"

I smirked at his hidden intent.

"Yes, but this makes it impossible to match them!"

He kept up his glare as he tried to remove the cuff from my left hand, which I held out to him.

"Piers Nivans, Alpha Team sniper."

I put on a stupid grin, with a tilt of the head to annoy him.

"Nice to meet you, only a few people cuff me after we meet for the first time!"

I knew he would get the idea and I leaned in to his ear.

"Don't ask, Don't tell isn't around anymore! We could meet up after this at my place!"

He took a step back and I grinned wider. Chris looked at Piers.

"We need to go! What about you Wolf?"

I put my badge away and looked over my pistol.

"I have a lab to visit for work; I'll be borrowing this plane!"

I hopped into the jet and waved goodbye to them. Chris opened his mouth, after watching me hop into the plane.

"Do you know how to fly a plane?"

I smirked and looked at the controls.

"I have no idea, is it like driving stick shift?"

I took off and flew away from the ship. I looked at the controls and flipped out a high tech phone, which was currently playing Toxic by Britney Spears.

"On my way to the lab now."

The man, my new boss, on the other side groaned.

"Did you take a plane?"

"How did you know?"

"You brought the attention of several dozen people talking about a crazy airplane flyer, who is flying upside down!"

I looked up, or down in this case, and saw the ground.

"While, this is going to be a bad landing!"

I heard a heavy sigh from my boss.

"It's technically called crashing…Just get the virus sample and get out!"

"Okay, see you soon!"

I flew towards the lab and tried to flip my plane over. I saw it coming up and sighed.

"Sorry, Mr. Plane!"

I hit the eject button and was launched towards the ground. I pulled my parachute and flew towards the ground slowly. I pulled my 909 and walked towards the secret elevator.

"Time to go to work!"

**Sherry's POV**

I looked as a strange man flew down the hall on an office chair. He slammed into a BOW, that fell off of the ledge. The man jumped off and looked at me, chair falling over the railing after he hopped off.

"Hello, Captain Wolf Chambers!"

I shook his hand and looked at Jake with a confused look.

"Sherry Birkin, US Department of Security Operations. Jake Muller is my friend here."

Wolf nodded and smiled at Jake, who kept a straight face.

"Spec Ops Delta Team Captain, I was sent by the government to handle a small problem with BOWs with the BSAA, and ended up here on another assignment!"

I nodded and Jake looked over Wolf.

"Odd outfit for a mission!"

He smiled at Jake.

"Why are you even in a secure base 60 miles from a city getting attacked by Bio Terrorists?"

Jake smirked and held out his hand to Wolf. He grabbed Jake's hand and shook it, before he turned and pointed his 909 at a door. A BOW walked through the door and Wolf shot it twice in the chest, making it fall over the railing. Jake looked at the 909.

"Custom bullets… You aren't normal, judging by your purple eyes."

Wolf turned to us again, putting his 909 in its holster.

"I use bullets with lethal metals in them, or poison tip rounds… My eyes are just different so they are impossible to copy."

He turned towards door and ejected his clip, looked it over before putting it back.

"I have to handle something… I'll see you around, Sherry, Jake."

He walked towards the lower levels and waved goodbye to us.

"Crazy Bastard!"

**Wolf's POV**

I moved into the lower levels, a room with several escape pods. I heard a cry of pain and ran towards a large storage room. I entered and saw Piers injecting himself with the enhanced C-Virus, while Chris was getting crushed in the hand of a monster.

"Shit!"

I moved swiftly and pulled my 909, opening fire onto the beast. Haos. Piers rose and hit it with an electric bolt from his new mutated right arm. I moved out and walked towards the pair. Haos covered itself in the green slime and I sensed it healing.

"Chris, Piers!"

They looked to me and I smiled.

"There's an escape pod up ahead. Let's go!"

Chris and Piers moved towards me, but Haos broke its green, slimy shell. I pointed my 909 at it. Chris and Piers got ready to fight as well. I smirked.

"Let's finish this!"

We all opened fire on the beast, until it fell to the ground and we sprinted for the door. I felt a J'avo grab my wrist, pushing my shirt sleeve up so it was skin on skin contact, and looked at Piers and Chris.

"I'll be fine, go!"

They kept running and I felt the J'avo collapse by my side.

"People shouldn't touch my skin… It's dangerous to their health."

I pointed my 909 at the J'avo and fired into its head. I ran after Chris and Piers. I reached the escape pods and saw Piers ejecting Chris to safety, while Chris yelled for him to come with him. I moved to Piers right. He looked at me with his infected face. I smiled weakly. I put my 909 away and took the handcuffs from his belt. He looked at me.

"Go on… Leave me…"

I looked at him with sadness. I heard a sound and pointed towards Chris's escape pod. Haos was attacking it, Piers gathered electricity from around the room and launched it towards Haos, blowing him to bits.

"Let's go home!"

He looked at me and glared.

"I'm a monster! I can never leave! You aren't strong enough to get me to leave!"

I pulled my gloves off and put my hand on his face. He started to stumble.

"What… are you… doing?"

I gave another sad smile.

"Draining your power!"

He fell onto the ground and I pulled him to the only other escape pod and hit the launch button. I looked across at Chris's escape pod, once we reached the surface. He looked at me and Piers, now his virus was more stable due to my physical contact. His mutated arm had turned into a regular human arm and his face had healed. I smiled sadly down at Piers as a helicopter approached in the distance. I pulled a syringe and pulled some blood from his arm, he was just weakened for now, so the virus was still there. The helicopter flew to Chris first and then came over to gather me and Piers. He was loaded on first and they rushed to the BSAA Lab a couple dozen miles away. I watched them work on him and a scientist walked over to me with a clipboard.

"He was stabilized by something after Chris was sent off in his escape pod. Do you know what that was?"

I looked at the geeky scientist and shook my head. A lie that was pretty easy to notice.

"I got to him and he was like that, I just brought him to the second escape pod."

He nodded and walked away to chat with one of the other scientists. I walked towards the exit and looked back once at Piers, then the scientists. I looked at their lips.

"He did something to stabilize Mr. Nivans, but won't tell us!"

The second scientist looked over at me.

"He may be a key factor to the few patients that have survived this event. A BSAA Foxtrot Team member came to us and talked about a man matching his description weakening the Team with skin-to-skin contact. We have to keep him here to run some tests."

I left the observation room and walked down the halls of the lab. Chris was outside and looked up at me.

"Is he okay?"

I looked at him with my purple eyes.

"I don't know, they're still working on him… I have to go… I'm late to my check in…"

Chris nodded and I left him to his thoughts. I reached the security point and got my gun and a small locked box. I put the box into my bottom pocket and holstered my gun.

"Mr. Chambers, Wait!"

I turned to see the scientist that had bothered me earlier. I pulled out a spare set of sunglasses and put them over my eyes.

"Yes?"

He stopped before me and looked at my face.

"We need to test you for exposer to the virus! Could you please go to the lab in room 428?"

I shook my head and turned to the door.

"Chris is at higher risk then me, I was the one least exposed to any virus. Now I have to go meet with my superiors my mission!"

I walked to the door and walked out the door. The scientist glare after me and went back towards his lab. I pulled my phone.

"I need extraction, now!"

I heard a heavy sigh.

"We'll send you your new name and everything in the jet, you will be moving to a small town that the BSAA has a bunch of agents resting, you'll be playing the role of the new man in town, you'll be an ex-FBC agent!"

I smiled and looked at the airport down the road.

"I'll be there with your sample soon, Wesker!"


End file.
